Downfall Map
Downfall Map Official Quote "Change is change and just that is the high stakes the Theives will encounter when robbing a house during Renovation." Conquest Large and Small Conquest is the largest variant of the map and is on the final lap until it is completed fully. LE SWAT Deployment The SWAT Deployment is located closest to A on the Highway entering the map. Only 2 Squad Cars are located here but 1 Transport Helicopter is avaliable. CR Theives Deployment The Theives Deployment is in the Poolhouse at the back of the official property of the house D is located in. The Theives have no vehicles except from a Executive Helicopter but are closer to their objectives than the Cops are. Flag Locations CQL A Derelict Shack This objective has minor cover and is very exposed except from the shack itself which is fairly small. This objective is the closest to the Cops Spawn. B Construction This objective serves the team who hold it captive with minal cover around the construction of a small family home fitted with a pool dugout and construction equipment. C Park The Park is small capture zone with yet again minimal cover but serves well as the maps centeral objective. It also on the start of the driveway into the house D is situated in. D Renovations D has the most amount of cover and is very small with choke points along with only few ways too access. It is closest too the Criminal Spawn and directly above the CQS Criminal Spawn. E Luxury House E is the only objective located properly inside and has multiple rooms and two floor it can be captured from. It is also above the safe room which the maps main levolution can be activated near. CQS A Fountain The fountain is within the driveway of the house E is located in. B House The house is the same area and capture zone as E. C Garden Deck C is outside the currently renovated house extremely close too the Criminal Spawn Heist LE SWAT Deployment The SWAT Deployment is located first at the Construction and as the 2nd phase begins moves too the Conquest Large Spawn. The Conquest Spawn lets you use 2 Utility Vans. CR Theives Deployment The Theives Deployment is in the Poolhouse and doesnt move due too it being the original Conquest Large spawn anyway. There is no vehicles at all. Vault/Safes The vault is located in the basement of objective D and has 3 break in points. The first point is the door in closest to Escape B. The second entrance is too blow a hole in the roof forcing you too open the door or fake wall. The third and final location is furthest away but leads closer too Escape A and C which is the fake wall connecting it to the neighbouring houses safe room. 2 bags of valuables are too be stolen and delivered at 2 of 3 escape points. Escape Escape A is situated in the Construction more specifically in the Pool dugout section. Escape B is directly next to the Criminal Spawn and is the easiest too Escape at. Escape C is on the Cliffside of the house objective E is in. Blood Money Both Deployments are the same as Conquest Large. Money Pile The money pile unique too the map is in a security van opposite the park C is located at. Vaults The Theives vault is in the renovated section of the house at D. The SWAT vault is in the house structure at B making it the same length as the Criminal vault too the money pile. Crosshairs Both Deployments are in the Conquest small spawns. VIP The VIP starts at the driveway with his personal SWAT Squad.Whilst the Theives are trained hitman ready for the hit. Escape Zones Escape A is a helicopter ride at the front of the Poolhouse where escape B in Heist is. Escape B is the most Top floor of the house D is located in and most likely is a helicopter pickup from the skylight. Rescue Hostages Hostage 1 is located in the top floor of the Poolhouse while Hostage 2 lies in a corner within the basement of objective D. Extraction The extraction point is located at the fountain in front of the Cops Spawn. Levolution The main levolution is located next too the Criminal Conquest small spawn and is a large oil barrel which if shot enough will blow a hole into the safe room of the house objective E is in. It will also blow open a new route between both houses and leaves the small opening in a pit of flames.